


If There Was A Me For You

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is surprised by someone waiting for him at the airport, following the Hungarian GP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There Was A Me For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnthePole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/gifts).



> Chapter title from "Ana Ng" by They Might Be Giants.

Fernando thought he knew what he was going to do after he got off the plane from Hungary, go directly to his hotel and sleep until his next flight.  
That was his plan until he walked out of the terminal. He squinted as the doors slid open, the setting sun relentlessly bright, dragging his suitcase behind him, adjusting the strap of the backpack he was wearing, looking up to find a face that made his heart skip a beat.

He was leaning against one of the many bus stops that dotted the terminal in front of the airport, looking around at the entrances, searching for something.  
Or someone. Fernando could tell he hadn't shaved in a few days, dark stubble flecked with silver, covering his sharp jaw. Even from where he was standing, he could pick Mark out from a mile away.

"Mark!" Fernando yelled over the traffic, horns honking, bus breaks squealing so loudly it hurt his ears. Mark instantly turned his head, eyes wide. Fernando couldn't help but smile as he made his way towards Mark, dodging traffic, both happy and confused to see him.  
"Fernando!" Mark grinned, closing the gap between them as Fernando pulled his suitcase over the curb, squeezing his shoulder gently.  
"What are you doing here?" Fernando asked, looking up at him. "Waiting for someone?"  
Mark chuckled.  
"Yep, but that someone just showed up." Mark said, a smile on his face. Fernando blinked, surprised.  
"You were waiting for me?" Fernando asked, somewhat stunned. Mark chuckled again and patted him on the back. It took all he had to not seize up at the light touch.  
"I was, I figured I'd save you the taxi fare." Mark explained, starting to walk towards the parking garages, motioning for Fernando to follow. Fernando did so, eyeing Mark, trying not to grin.  
"Just that?" Fernando asked, nudging Mark in the ribs ever so slightly. Mark's mouth twitched to the side, fighting a smile.  
"For now." Mark amended. They chatted about everything that'd gone on race-wise in the past few weeks, sounding in-depth and focused to the people around them, but to Mark and Fernando, it was nothing but small talk. Mark popped the trunk on the Porsche he'd rented, Fernando lifting his suitcase into the back, shrugging his backpack off and placing it alongside his suitcase, slamming the trunk closed.  
"Know where you are going?" Fernando asked Mark, sliding into the passenger seat and closing the door.  
"Jenson might have tipped me off." Mark admitted, getting into the driver's seat, putting the car in gear and driving off. Fernando shook his head. Typical Jenson, always the matchmaker.  
"Besides, I thought you'd like a friendly face to start off your summer break." Mark grinned, racing away from the airport. Fernando looked out the window, resting his arm on the glovebox as he watched the world race by, the sky a blur of indigo, pink, and gold as the sun set further down the horizon. He felt something rest lightly on his hand a minute later, looking down to find Mark's hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers together. Fernando smiled, squeezing Mark's hand gently. Mark glanced at Fernando, a content smile spreading across his face, before looking back at the road.  
"Have missed you." Fernando said. He could see a blush rise on Mark's cheeks.  
"I've missed you too, Nano." Mark said with a soft smile on his face, giving Fernando's hand a reassuring squeeze. They drove in silence, the radio low, playing songs they'd never heard, and couldn't name if their lives depended on it.  
And that was just fine by them.

* * *

 

Fernando felt a pang in his chest as he saw the hotel loom along the side of the road, lit up brightly against the dark and inky sky. He could see Mark's lips press into a thin line as he slowed down, driving slowly through the parking lot, looking for a spot, intentionally driving past open spots, waving them to other people looking for a place to park, until he stopped in a parking spot at the far corner of the lot, far away from the hotel entrance. They both watched as a couple walked by, their laughter clear to them even in the car, both of them sighing simultaneously.  
_If only we could be like that_. Fernando thought as they walked into the hotel, arm in arm. Mark pursed his lips, glancing at Fernando.  
"Thank you for the ride." Fernando said quietly, reaching for the door handle, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Fernando, wait." Mark said suddenly. Fernando bit his lip. There was one of two ways he could go. One, he stepped out of the car, got his stuff, and went to check into his room, following his original plan. Or he could stay with Mark, a night he knew he wouldn't forget, a night he'd never be able to talk about, a night they'd never be able to mention ever again. He knew what was safer.  
He didn't want that, though.  
He turned to face Mark slowly, sure to hear pleas to stay with him, go find a nondescript motel to spend the night in, but that didn't happen. Instead, he was met with a hard kiss, one that made his heart jump into his throat without warning. They continued on for a few minutes, until they somehow ended up in the back seat, Fernando's shirt ripped open, Mark's jeans half-unzipped. Fernando could feel goosebumps rising on his skin, he didn't know if it was because of the air conditioning, or Mark.  
"Mark," Fernando panted, one hand pressed to the back of Mark's neck, the other resting on the small of his back, their legs tangled together, Mark's breath hot against his skin, "not here, is not sa-" Fernando was cut off as Mark kissed him, rough and hard in a way only he could get away with.  
"I can't wait any longer, Fernando, I don't think you can either." Mark said with a slight smirk, feeling Fernando's erection press against his hip, even through his clothes. Fernando blushed as Mark kissed his neck again, nipping at him, one hand fumbling with the zipper of Fernando's jeans. Fernando let out a soft moan, closing his eyes, taking in everything, the feeling of Mark caressing his hip, the way his lips moved against his skin. He could hear the car's radio again, sounding like it was far-off, but a set of lyrics managed to drift into his mind:

 _When I was driving once, I saw this painted on a bridge:_  
_I don't want the world. I just want your half._

* * *

He woke up slowly, drifting in and out of sleep for some time, before he saw hints of sunrise, the dark walls turning lighter and lighter as the sun began to rise. Fernando blinked, hearing a soft thumping noise against his ear, steady and strong. He smiled as he closed his eyes, listening to the rhythm of Mark's heart for a few moments, turning his head to look at Mark. His hair was a mess, tangled and wild from Fernando running his hands through it, his collarbone sporting dark hickies that contrasted against his skin. Fernando sighed, pushing a stray lock of hair out of Mark's face, brushing the back of his hand against Mark's cheek lightly. Fernando didn't want to wake him up, looking as peaceful as he did.  
"Mark." Fernando said gently, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Wake up, mi amor." Fernando watched Mark's eyelids flickered slightly, barely roused.  
"Mark, is time to get up." Fernando said, fighting back a yawn as Mark opened his eyes, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.  
"Stay in bed." Mark mumbled, pulling Fernando closer. "Stay with me." He said, so quiet Fernando could barely hear him. Fernando sighed, resting his head on Mark's chest.  
"I wish I could." Fernando murmured, stroking Mark's arm.  
"But you can't." Mark finished, looking up at the ceiling. Fernando looked up at him, biting his lip. The goodbye was always the hardest part, the longer he could hold it off, the better, but that just made it worse in the long run.  
"Have a few hours before my flight." Fernando said, sitting up and giving Mark a peck on the lips.  
"I can stay in bed for a little while longer." He said with a smile, as a grin spread across Mark's face, his eyes lighting up.  
"Do you want breakfast?" Fernando asked, yawning, reaching over for the in-room service menu on his bedside table, but not before Mark sat up suddenly, pulling Fernando into his chest, kissing him hard, still smiling. Fernando blinked, surprised, but leaned against him, closing his eyes. Mark pulled away when they were both gasping for breath.  
"No, Nano," Mark managed to pant, "all I want is you." Fernando smiled, giving Mark a soft kiss on the lips, resting his forehead against Mark's.  
"You have me. Aways."


End file.
